Bittersweet
by Enilec
Summary: I'll show them how wrong they were to mess with the yellow kingdom. I'll take revenge on those who killed you. I'll show them why they call me the Daughter of Evil. A twist on The Story of Evil by mothy. sorry for the lame summary!
1. Prologue

Len's POV

The wind blows my loose hair, caressing my pale cheeks. The blue sky is cloudless, the perfect day to set my master free. The crowd has been waiting for this day, their eyes gleaming with revenge. Fools. I'm just her servant, her look alike. But these birdbrains are just blood thirsty for justice. We, my master and I, are mirror images of one another. The wind picks up my dress subtlety. My master's dress that it, my master's dress that is. Before the executors took her away we switched places. I rid myself of my servant clothing and became a wolf in sheep's clothing. Or I should say, a sheep in wolf's clothing. In the clothing of a majestic wolf who shouldn't take the blame for the blood on my hands.

The rope around my neck is rather itchy but I must bear with it. My hands are pulling behind my back and tightly imprisoned. OH, if only they knew, how gladly I'm giving my life away for my master, my one and only master. The one standing in the crowd right now, I search for her within the glaring mob. There! A pair of frightened azure eyes shiver under my gaze. I smile.

This rope around my neck that will not break when the floor under my feet gives way is like the unbreakable bond you and I share. My master. My princess. My queen. My one and only sister.

* * *

Rin's POV

It seems I'm reduced to nothing more than a shriveling leaf once out of my castle walls. Then again, I'm surrounded by hundreds of people who would kill me in a heartbeat, if it weren't for you, my loyal servant. You stand motionlessly with such courage on the floor that will make you fall to your death. You occasionally glance up at the blue sky, through the crowd, with no expression on your face. Then your lips curl into a smile when you set your cloudless blue eyes on me. I can feel my knees shuddering under the pressure of your gaze. My hands tremble, holding a small glass bottle. I smile back weakly as my vision begins to blur. I tight my grip around the glass bottle and turn away. Good-bye, my loyal servant. My one and only brother.

I can hear the crowd cheer as I leave my broken kingdom.

* * *

A/N:

So here's the prologue of my first fanfic 8D I'm sorry to kill off Ln like that, but I'm following the Story of Evil. This is somewhat my version of it. It might not look different form the original story at the moment but please wait patiently for the first chapter. This was original the first chapter but it's so short I decided to make it the prologue. I hope I'll be able to make the first chapter a decent length. The chapters go by events so the length will probably vary quite a bit.

Rin disguises herself by having black hair throughout this fanfic. But I have a dilemma. Woud it be better for her wear a black wig or have her dye her hair black regularly? I'm leaning towards the black wig because I don't see how she would be able to dye her hair since the story takes place in the times of kings and queens. What do you think?

Thank you for reading and please review~

P.S. I have no idea what genre this story is… I know it would be drama but there's more to this story than just drama. As the story grows, maybe we'll find out what it is. For now I'll put Drama/Romance.


	2. Chapter 1: The Loyal Servant

A/N: Before we start this first chapter. I'd like to thank alvinluv for the review! Read their fanfic ReCycle! It's packed with action and suspense! And also thank you those who read, even if you didn't review. I understand that there wasn't much to review in the prologue xD; I also apologize for the yucky typos in the prologue. I really should've proof read it after typing it up. Well ANYWAY here's the first chapter of Bittersweet!

Disclaimer: I guess I need one of these, right? I don't understand why we need this. Of course I don't own vocaloid. And if I did, I wouldn't be posting this on fanfiction now would I?

* * *

General POV

Despite the being no clouds in the sky, a day anyone would call a pleasant sunny day, and the shadows that fell to the ground from the forest trees were somewhat eerie. But maybe it wasn't the trees' fault but the ominous cloaked figure that staggers among them.

The figure proceeded to walking in the forest till it must have grown tired since it decided to lean against a fellow tree. Fine, pale hands emerged from under the cloak and pulled the hood back, revealing golden locks of hair held by elegant barrettes. A girl no older than fourteen with the face of an angel and sky blue eyes deeper than any ocean shuddered as she leaned against the tree. Endless tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. She brought her hands to her face and wept. Her shoulders trembled as she fell to her knees and continued to cry. She wiped her tears with the long sleeve of her cloak and soon after fell asleep in the pleasant shade of the trees, exhausted from expressing her deep sorrow.

She had lost her only friend, a servant, but the only person who dared approach her. He was the one who kept her company, even when she was blinded by selfish rage against her people. He followed her orders, no matter what she asked. He sacrificed himself to save her life.

You see, this young maiden no older than fourteen is called The Daughter of Evil. With just one demand, an innocent would be sentenced to death, or worse, put in the chambers to be tortured till they died a slow and painful death. Yet she was the daughter of a respected king and queen who unfortunately both died, leaving their throne to their daughter, Kagamine Rin, and partly to their son, Kagamine Len. He was to be the king if something ever happened to Rin thus he was her closest servant, even though they were twins. The heir was decided the moment Rin was born and Len had yet to be visible form the womb.

Rin was pampered and protected from all that was evil. So how did she come to be so cruel? That's a question not even her twin can answer.

While Rin was raised to be the delightful queen she would never become, Len was taught to be the perfect servant. A servant who will never turn down an order. A servant who would give their life away for their master. This is exactly what Len came to be. A complete success compared to his sister. Maybe their parents just chose the wrong twin to be heir? Well it's to late to be asking such questions now.

This now brings us to a more appropriate question. Why did this loyal servant die for their horrendous master? Just in case some of you are not familiar with the current events as of late, let me tell you.

Len fell in love like any regular and healthy teenager would. He fell in love with the princess of the green kingdom. A graceful girl with long locks of teal hair and said to have the voice of an angel. Even though this love was unrequited and would never grow to be of great significance, Rin would not tolerate such behavior from her servant. Blinded by jealousy and anger, Rin demanded Len to kill the princess of the green kingdom. As the loyal servant he was brought up to be, he obeyed his master and killed the princess that he loved.

That night after the dreadful deed Len brought back to his master several locks of ocean green hair as proof. Rin snatched then from his hand and threw them into the fire next to her. She smirked and cackled along with the cracking fire.

"What has become of the sweet little princess I had grown up with?" "What happened to my dear sister?" "Does Rin even remember who I am to her?" "Does she even realize what she just made me do?" "Does she not see that she is playing with people's lives?" These are the questions that would haunt Len for many nights, along with suffocating nightmares of that ghastly night when he killed his first love. Until, came along, the day that Len would pay for following orders like the loyal servant he was.

It was around teatime when loud knocks threatened the wooden doors. Rin whined and stomped the floor, demanding that someone open the door. For once Len took his time and instead a nameless servant answered the door only to have another come barging into the room.

"It's the law! They have come to take Master!"

The tray that Len was holding crashed to the ground. The porcelain tea set shattered across the floor. Rin's face twisted with fear as the nameless servant left, with a smile on his face.

"Master. Come with me." Len grabbed Rin by the arm and pulled her into her room.

"Here, change into my clothes."

Rin looked at him with shaken eyes.

"Please do this and escape immediately."

She pushed his shirt away, pleading for him to stop.

"It's alright, we are twins."

She froze before following his orders, putting on his clothes while fighting back the tears.

"Surely no one will notice."

He kissed her forehead before leaving the room to face his death.

Still General POV

The rumbling of an approaching storm made a flock of sheep bleat in distress in a distant village north of the yellow kingdom. Farmers gathered their livestock as the sky began to darken. One farmer in particular, a young woman, noticed one of her sheep had gone missing. "It must have run off into the forest," she thought as she recounted her sheep. She brought her hand to her mouth and whistled, called her sheepdog to her side. She gave it a pat on the head before telling it to sniff around for a trail. As she closed the barn doors, the black and white sheepdog came back barking. The young woman tied her long rose hair back into a ponytail before following her dog down a scented trail and in to the forest. "I hope the storm can hold off for a while longer."

Luka's POV

My sheepdog kept a steady pace while going through the brush of the forest. I, on the other hand, had some difficulty. "Maguro! Slow down!" I ordered while trying to hop over a spiky bush. Maguro retraced his steps back to me and whined. I pet his shoulder, "I know you don't like storms. I'm sorry, but we need to find this sheep. We've already lost two over the past few months." Maguro turned back and continued to lead the way. Suddenly, I heard a frightened cry, "Maguro!" He was already way ahead of me, dashing towards the direction of the voice.

I finally arrived to a small clearing where an interesting scene was unfolding before me. A cloaked figure was sitting on the ground, shivering like a leaf as my sheep huddled next to it. Maguro barked several times to no avail, not wanting to approach the stranger. I walked into the scene and called Maguro to my side. The sheep looked up and trotted towards me, after recognizing me. The figure seemed to have calmed down once the sheep had retreated to my side.

I clenched the knife that was strapped to my waist belt, "Stand up!" I'm so used to ordering Maguro around that I now speak in short commands most of the time. Though I believe I should have approached this stranger with more delicacy. As the stranger stood up weakly, I came to realize that they were of no threat. It was a child. My stern face soon grew loose. I took a few steps towards them and said in a calm voice, "Oh dear. Are you alright child?" The short figure took a few steps back before tripping over a root that was emerging from the ground. The cloak's hood fell down to the child's shoulders.

My expression turned into one of concern when I saw the child's face. Warm yellow hair cupped the frightened face of a young girl. Her eyes were puffy and red around he edges, which contrasted with her brilliant blue eyes. She held her arms up to her chest as she trembled on the ground. I walked over to her and leaned down, held out my hand to her. She stared at it with a scared but blank expression. I reverted back to my stern voice, "Take it." She finally stretched out a quivering hand into my own. It was ice cold. I pulled her up with ease and wrapped an arm around her. She shuddered at the sudden movement. I rubbed her tense shoulder in an attempt to warm her up.

"No need to speak."

I began to walk us back to my land.

"We can talk once you're all warmed up."

Maguro and the sheep followed behind us.

"Don't worry."

I looked down at her; she had been looking up at me with eyes filled the brim with tears.

"Don't cry now."

She lowered her head and gazed at the ground. I pulled her close to comfort her, resting my head against the top of her head. Her hair had a sweet scent mingled with the earthy smell of the forest. As we exited the forest and walked in the grass fields, I felt a few raindrops. I quickened our pace, as we got closer to my house, "What in the world happened to this poor girl?"

Rin's POV

I was awakened abruptly by strange warmth. I opened my eyes to see a horned mound of wool looking at me with curious eyes. "Eeeyahhh!" I let out a startled but weak. The sheep stayed put and I was trembled next to it, pulling my hood back on. "A farmer must be looking for it." My heart throbbed frantically against my ribcage. I could hear it booming in my ears. Then suddenly a dog came out of the bushes, barking and snarling. The sheep and I both jumped in surprise. I clenched blades of grass as the sheep huddled next to me. The stood it's ground and did not attack or come any closer. Then a pair of legs came into my line of sight.

"Maguro." A commanding voice of a woman called out. I could not see the woman's face because of my hood, but she sounded fairly young. Her dog went back to her side, followed by the sheep. My muscles grew tense when she spoke. "Stand up!" For perhaps the first time in my life, I obeyed an order from a complete stranger. My legs trembled under my weight. My knees felt weak while my mind roared, "Run!" But I couldn't. I had no logical reason to risk finding myself alone and lost again.

The air that had been thick with silence was cut with her calm voice, "Oh dear. Are you alright child?" She took a few steps towards me but I kept my distance and took several steps back. Being a little clumsy, I tripped and stumbled to the ground. I felt my heart stop when my hood flew off.

The woman's face was engraved with lines of concern. A loose strand of rose hair fell over her shoulder while the rest was pulled back into a ponytail. She had calm blue eyes that resembled the cool shades of snow. Her face was one of kindness and sincerity. I kept myself on the defensive with my arms brought to my chest. She now stood in front of me with her hand reaching out to me. "Take it," She ordered in a stern voice. With some hesitance, I took her hand. She pulled me up with confident strength and drape an arm around me. I shivered to the tingling warmth that my body absorbed from her.

"No need to speak."

I trembled as her warmth seeped into my shell of a body. We began to walk in the direction that she and her dog came from. My legs automatically moved, one before the other.

"We can talk once you're all warmed up."

The dog and sheep trailed behind us.

She continued to rub my arm, "Don't worry."

Tears began to gather at the edges of my eyes. She looked down at me, her tranquil blue eyes filled with worry.

"Don't cry now."

I looked away and to the ground, letting the stray tears tumble down. She squeezed me against her, probably in the attempt to comfort me. I could feel the warmth of her breath in my hair. We finally met the edge of the forest and our pace quickened across damp fields of grass.

I looked up to see a wooden cottage with a barn next to it. The woman pulled out a ring of noisy keys and unlocked the door. A gust of warm air caressed my cold cheeks as we entered the cottage. The woman led me to a couch covered in a striped wool fabric. Her warmth faded as she gently pushed me down to sit. I let out an involuntary, but quiet, whine as she left me on the scratchy, unpleasant couch. She stood at the stove, "I'm going to let some water boil for tea. You wait here while I put this sheep in the barn." The sheep let out a jolly bleat. She turned around to look at me and I nodded. She then turned to her dog. "Maguro. Stay put and keep our guest company." Maguro eyed me suspiciously and sat about a foot away from the couch. The woman walked towards the front door, "Be back in a few. We'll talk once you have a cup of tea to warm up." She grabbed her coat and tapped her thigh. The sheep followed behind her obediently. Then after a slam of the door, they were gone.

The sky was a shade of dark gray and the windows sang the melody of raindrops. Maguro yawned and decided to lie down on the rug that was spread across the wood floor. The cottage looked much smaller from the outside with the rather large barn towering over it. When we entered, the first thing I saw was a sturdy stone fireplace, which had a few remnants of burnt wood glowing in it. Against the wall to the left was the couch I was now sitting on. From my spot on the couch, in front of me on the floor was a large, round rug were Maguro lay near the fireplace. Beyond the rug was a dining table that could seat six people. To the left of the dining table were two doors, which most likely led to the bedrooms and bath. It was rather cozy despite the ceilings that seemed horrible low compared to the high ceilings of a castle. The wood really added to the warmth, which was new to me since my castle had cold stonewalls that were sometimes draped with rugs to keep the heat. The room was lit with candle lamps that gleamed from the walls. The smell of firewood and farm animals was a little overwhelming at first but now that I took it all in as a whole, it was very pleasant. I let myself relax on the wooly cough as the rain continued to drum against the windows.

I understand that I have the mere appearance of a young girl but what kind of person leaves a complete stranger alone in their house? Maguro twitched in his sleep. Ok, not completely alone. What kind of person leaves a stranger in their house with a sorry excuse of a "guard" dog? Well I suppose he is a sheep dog after all. Then again I really am of no threat. I've been stripped of all my power. I've lost my brother and technically speaking, I'm dead. What am I supposed to do now? Mooch off this kind peasant woman and live on a farm for the rest of my life? Just thinking of taking care of those sheep sends shivers down my spine. I would only be a burden. I don't know how to cook, or clean, or anything for that matter. Except drown in the endless pit of hopelessness known as my new life. I'm a nobody. My loyal servant, how I miss you so much. Len… I'm such a failure. You are nothing but a dead and infamous princess now. No honorable ceremony will be held for your limitless bravery. To think I had… I had forgotten we were two halves of a whole. I now feel hopeless because you were my hope. I cannot smile because you were the one who could truly make me smile. I can do nothing but cry now because you are no longer here to console me… What do I do now Len? Oh brother, if you are looking down at me, in this pitiful state. Please forgive me. I'll make you proud. I'll show then how wrong they were to mess with the yellow kingdom. I'll take revenge on those who killed you. I'll show them why they call me the Daughter of Evil.

~Chapter 1~

~End~

* * *

A/N: Yay! That was almost 3000 words… It's a good length I think. Well this chapter has its strong and weak points. Please review… keep in mind that this is my first fanfic. But I'll take all the constructive criticism I can get. Rin sort has an angsty ramble near the end… I don't really like it but being realistic here. I wouldn't be thinking very straight it I was in her position either.

And so the little seedling idea of revenge has been planted. And Luka is taking her time. Maybe she got lost in the rain? Nah. She'll be back and finally introduce herself to Rin. And how will Rin explain her dilemma to Luka? I'm still thinking about that… sorta. I have the basic plan sorted out. Just need to connect the dots… This chapter took me 4 days to write and another two to type. This chapter might feel lonely for awhile cus I'm going to be really busy with school until like… February I think. Maybe March. So don't expect regular updates. But don't worry! This fanfic will not die! –ramble ramble- Ok. Ok. I'll shut up now.

Thank you for reading and pleas review.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Year too!

Btw, Maguro means tuna in Japanese. xD


End file.
